


Well, this was unexpected.

by Elven_Nerevar



Category: overwatch
Genre: Cat? - Freeform, Gen, Some violence probably, honestly this is mostly fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-06 04:58:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8735785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elven_Nerevar/pseuds/Elven_Nerevar
Summary: Just another regular mission ends in weirdness as Jodie has to come to terms with a whole new body, and species.
Shenanigans ensue





	1. Waking up

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!   
> So, this is my first upload here, or anywhere really. Sorry for the terrible summary, but I hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> Also, I'm sorry this is trash haha

Jodie stirred from her rest, stretching luxuriously as she felt the nightmare receding. She blinked slowly as the room came into focus. Pristine walls and chrome met her gaze as she slowly turned her head. _Why am I in the medbay?_ A flash of green came to her side as Genji looked down on her. _What the....when did you get so big?!_ She stared as Genji's head tilted slightly.

"You don't remember, do you?" Why did he sound so sad? She watched as he sat on the chair next to her bed, resting his head in hands. "I...I wasn't quick enough. We weren't prepared enough." He sighed. "I did what I could. And so did Angela. But..." Jodie didn't like seeing her friend so upset. Where was the energetic, silly cyborg she was used to? Surely it wasn't all that bad? She reached out a hand to comfort her friend, to let him know that it would be alright. Bus as she reached forward, all she saw was a white paw, on the end of a striped, furred leg......

Jodie felt her eyes widen, and her ears flatten. She rolled over onto her feet in shock. She span in a circle as she took in her new form. _Is...is that a tail?! And paws?!_ _WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?!_

Genji raised his head and lifted his hands to placate her. "Please! You need to calm down! I...there wasn't much left after the explosion. I found your neural chip, still intact. But, we didn't have a body to put you in. We...we had to improvise before the delicate technology started degrading. This was the best we could do. But! You are alive! This can be temporary!"

_I AM A CAT!_

"I know. I'm sorry." Genji once again put his head in his hands. Jodie stared at him. She had never seen him look so dejected and helpless. It wasn't right seeing him like this. He was right though, he had done all he could. She stood, and silently padded over. She stumbled a little, not used to having to use four limbs to move around. She nudged his face plate with his nose, getting his attention. _Hey, none of that. I'll make this work. At least I'm not mangy right?_

Genji let out a broken chuckle. "Heh, of course not. You'll have all the toms after you." Jodie glared a little, _okay, let's not go that far. Hey! And I'm now the perfect size for sneaking! And cuddles!_ She moved his hands with her head and bullied her way onto his lap, before curling up and resting her head on his arm.

He let out a snort at her. "I'm supposed to be comforting you, not the other way around." He lightly stroked her furred head, tracing the striped patterning there. He jolted as she started to vibrate. He laughed and continued his ministrations as she purred louder and her tail started to wave lazily. _I could get used to this. That feels amazing!_ Her eyes started to close as the day caught up with her.

Ten minutes later Angela had to restrain a giggle at the sight of the ninja being pinned down by the now sleeping cat. He looked up at her, trying to motion for help, however one arm was pinned under the cats head, and she twitched every time he stopped stroking her, threatening to wake up. Angela merely smiled and took a photo, and sent it to the rest of the worried team, alongside the message "she's already abusing her new powers!"

Maybe everything would be okay.


	2. Mittens!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some fluff haha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay! 12 hits on the first part haha :D  
> Well, enjoy this bit too please! :)

Jodie was not a fan of the new name. Not that she really had a choice in the matter. After waking up and being given the all clear from Angela, she had jumped down from Genji's lap, finally releasing the pinned ninja. _Well? What are we waiting for? I want to see the others!_ Genji chuckled, "Okay, okay. You are sure that you are okay walking?"

After taking a moment to balance herself, she looked up at Genji, eyes wide and tail flicking. _I'm fine, are you sure you can keep up?_ She waited for Genji to stand before using her small feline body to weave between his legs, tripping him slightly as he tried to not stand on her. He chuckled to himself as she proceeded to run slightly off kilter out of the room. He followed, curious as to how she was going to open the doors to the main common room. When she finally reached the obstacle in her path she merely sat, and turned her head toward him. _Well? What are you waiting for?_ She meowed.

Genji opened the door, allowing the cat to enter the room ahead of him. The room fell silent as everyone inside took note of who had entered. Jodie jumped lightly onto the table, sat, and just stared at the people around her. _Hi guys._ She meowed.

Jesse, Hana and Lucio stared wide eyed at the new arrival, before a collective "awwww" came from the trio. Jesse stood and picked up Jodie, looking at her face, taking in the details of her coat. "Awh, she's so cute! Ain't ya darlin'!" He proceeded to smoosh her against his chest in a hug, "And look at her tiny toe beans! And her white mittens!" Lucio and Hana crowded closer, taking in the smaller form of their team mate.

She yowled _WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? LET GO OF ME!!_ She wriggled, trying to escape the cowboys grip, and the others petting and fussing. She heard Genji's laughter and turned her head, widening her eyes and lowering her ears. _Genji, help, please._

Genji coughed lightly, getting the attention of the trio. "Jodie formally requests that she be released, please." He chuckled. Jesse reluctantly let the cat go, allowing her to stalk back onto the table, she turned slanted eyes onto Genji. She hissed _Oh, so they listen to the cyborg ninja, but not the distressed cat herself?!_ Genji tilted his head towards her, "I don't think they understand you Koneko."

Jodie froze, her fur bristling, her sharp teeth bared. _I don't care! Would they like to be manhandled by someone ten times their size!?_ Genji reached one hand out, letting her sniff it delicately before lightly rubbing her face on it. He picked her up carefully, cradling her to him. "Come on then, I'll take you to your room, you still need to rest Koneko." She purred, nuzzling into him, closing her eyes.

 

"See yah later Mittens!" She growled lowly. One day she was going to kill that cowboy.


End file.
